


Mistletoe

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi, and with the exception of the main three everyone else is really only mentioned, flufffffff, it's pretty kiss-centric for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Mistletoe keeps finding Mini every year, and he's not sure how to feel about it.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the tumblr move. I still really like this one, it was a christmas gift for dtk15 on tumblr!

Mini was not at all ready for the Christmas party.

For one thing, he technically wasn’t even invited. Smitty had asked if he could come, since he was good friends with Nanners, the host. He’d almost turned down the offer for weeks after that, agonizing over social etiquette and his own social standing until his mom had insisted he go, if only so she could go shopping for him without him tagging along. And then he’d been worried; how the hell did one dress up for a Christmas party? Smitty had said Christmas colors, but all he really had was black and white t-shirts and a single god-awful sweater with reindeer humping each other on it.

Fuck it, he was gonna wear that. They were all college kids, they’d appreciate the humor. And if it got awkward he could just take it off, after all. He shrugged it on, grimacing as the wool scratched at his face before shoving his glasses on and running outside. Smitty was waiting, honking his horn to… was that the rhythm to “All Star”? His best friend was such a meme. Not that Mini minded, not that he really could given his crush on him. And not that he could act on that, because Smitty was dating Wildcat. But that was a train of though he preferred to not travel down.

“Hey man!” Smitty grinned cheerfully, and Mini couldn’t help but let out a laugh when he saw what his friend was  wearing. His usual baseball cap was colored red, white, and green, and he’d taped several ropes of tinsel and popcorn (a tradition Mini still didn’t understand) to his Christmas-tree t-shirt. To Mini, he looked simultaneously stunning and horrific. “What the fuck are you wearing?” he asked as they started the short drive to Nanner’s house.

“Christmas spirit, man. Are you really sure I should come to this thing? I’m hardly gonna know anyone.” Mini drummed his fingers on his leg.

“Dude. My dearest dude,” Smitty said with a sigh, glancing at Mini over the top of his red-and-blue glasses. “Shut the fuck up, ya buttercup.” When Mini looked unsatisfied, he continued. “Promise, it’s gonna be fine. You know Nanners, and Wildcat and I are gonna be there, and you’d be surprised who else is coming. I’m pretty sure Vanoss and Basically and Terroriser are gonna show up, Terroriser for sure.”

“Great, our resident Irish fuckboy.”

“Oh shut up, we both love him and you know it.”

Mini hummed in agreement, watching the houses go by. When they finally pulled up to Nanners’s-  _what the fuck_ , how could he afford living in a  _mansion_ in  _college_ \- Smitty told Mini to go on ahead since he had to grab a bag of snacks from the trunk.

Mini’s nerves hadn’t died down as he walked up the stairs to the front door. As soon as he knocked, Wildcat opened the door with a wide grin, pulling Mini into a hug. “Dude, you made it! Where’s my boyfriend?”

Mini shoved Wildcat off him and fixed his hair with a chuckle, eyeing the surprisingly large crowd in the living room. “Smitty’s coming up, he said he had to grab-”

“OH MY GOD, THE MISTLETOE!” The squeal ripped through the din of the crowd, and a guy Mini sadly recognized pointed at him and Wildcat.  _Of course_ , he thought,  _why wouldn’t the other Irish fuck be here too_. While he didn’t always want to rip out Nogla’s guts, right now he wanted nothing more than to kill him and then die of embarrassment, because he and Wildcat were standing under the mistletoe and being slowly forced together by a crowd of people chanting for them to-

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Smitty’s voice leapt up through the crowd, and Wildcat and Mini, both beet-red, turned to see the Canadian boy grinning widely in the doorway, nodding eagerly at them.

The crowd shuffled in. “Kiss, KISS, KISS!”

Mini looked at Wildcat with panic in his eyes, and with a final glance at Smitty the taller man leaned down and brushed his lips against Mini’s, earning a squeak of surprise. He held their faces together for a moment before standing up, a shit-eating grin on his face as he yelled for the crowd to “go home, show’s over.” They dissipated once more, and Wildcat walked back to give Smitty a proper greeting, both of them laughing. Mini just stood under the mistletoe, his face getting even redder when Wildcat gave him a wink as he walked past with Smitty.

His first ever Christmas party, and he’d worn a reindeer-having-sex sweater and been made to kiss his best friend’s boyfriend the instant he’d arrived.

He was never going out of his house again.

 

A year later, Mini opened his door to see Wildcat and Smitty, both with an armful of presents. “You’re not late!” Mini laughed as he let his friends in, joining the small group that had already formed in Mini’s apartment.

As they walked into the kitchen, he spotted Vanoss laughing hysterically as Terroriser jumped off a chair. Mini frowned as he tried to figure out what had the two of them - scratch that, what had the whole gang looking so smug and yet wasn’t pissing off Moo, who was laughing even harder than Vanoss, and with more…  _evilness_ in his tone. He’d never thought Moo was capable of chuckling darkly, but here was proof.

“Let’s-a go, bois,” Smitty yelled, placing his armful of presents underneath the tree and sitting on the couch. Mini stood next to the couch, throwing Terroriser a confused glare when the latter snickered. Wildcat finished balancing the last of the presents underneath the tree and walked over between Mini and Smitty, and before Mini could get the Secret Santa he’d spent a month working on started, Basically let out a yell.

“Oh boys, oh boys, look who’s under the mistletoe!”

“Fuuuuuck,” Mini complained as he tilted his head back. Sure enough, a stick of the stuff had been hastily taped to his ceiling, and now he knew what had made everyone so pleased with themselves, and what was making them laugh so hard now. “You do this to me in my own home, after I’ve promised you food and gifts,” he started to rant. “You little fuckers- Moo! Why didn’t you stop them?”

“It was his idea,” Nogla said, to Mini’s astonishment. “Now kiss, and no fockin’ butterfly bullshite this time! Kiss!” He clapped along with each word, and Mini groaned, looking over at Wildcat.

“No pictures, all right, bitches?” Wildcat said. Everyone groaned in disappointment, but it turned into cheers as he tilted Mini’s head up and pressed their lips together again, and now that he was actually,  _really_ kissing Mini it was hard for the Brit to deny that he kind of liked it.

It was over quickly, thank god (dammit) and they could get back to Secret Santa, which ended up being long and convoluted and chock-full of inside jokes that would have made anyone outside the group highly confused. And drinks, lots of drinking. Mini ran to place his gorgeous new speakers in his music room before coming back to the party, only to groan when he saw Basically and Moo eating face under the mistletoe, to the disgusted groans and encouraging whoops of the other partiers.

“You two, fuck off with that. You have a house of your own, wait till you get there,” Mini yelled. “And for the record, if there’s more of this mistletoe bullshit next year, I will personally hunt you all down and burn you.” His voice slipped lower at the end, turning demonic.

“Oh, sure ye will,” Nogla laughed cheerfully, ruining the moment as he swigged more beer. “Fer now though, we oughta get going.” After a few minute’s confusion on who wasn’t too drunk to drive, the party split into two and left, leaving only Mini, Smitty, and Wildcat in his semi-trashed apartment. Mini tore down the mistletoe as soon as he could, dangling it over Smitty and Wildcat’s heads when they started teasing him again. In retrospect, it was a mistake, as the two started to make out playfully until he yelled for them to stop.

 

Another year passed, and this time Smitty and Wildcat, who’d recently moved in together, were hosting a white elephant party. The threat of losing their favorite gifts made for a hysterical evening; Wildcat chased Nogla to steal a new pair of headphones, only for Terroriser to steal it from him and lick the box and dare anyone to take it now that it had his spit on it. The whole group howled in laughter at the noise of disappointment he made when Kryoz reached over and nabbed the headphones, cementing his victory. “Okay,” he deadpanned.

Mini watched as the Christmasy chaos continued, from Delirious tackling 407 to get a teddy bear to Vanoss challenging Smitty to rock-paper-scissors for a new phone. And then Panda opened one of the last presents still under the tree, and everyone - everyone except Mini, that is - laughed hysterically.

“Who the fock put a ting o’ mistletoe in a box as a present?” Nogla laughed.

“Hold on, there’s a card in here as well- ‘Whoever gets this gift at the end of the party will have a choice to make- the choice being, who has to kiss who?” Panda read, a grin creeping across his face. “Okay,  _please_ no one steal from me, I know exactly who-”

“You absolute  _twat_ , you’re going to make me and Wildcat kiss aren’t you?” Mini cut him off with a glare. Panda just let out his signature wheezy laugh, and next to him, Nogla bounced excitedly.

“Keep the mistletoe away from Mini!” he declared. Mini, determined to not kiss Wildcat again (for reasons that  _certainly_ didn’t involve his attraction to him or the fact that Smitty repeatedly cheering them on made his heart beat a little faster), stole the mistletoe from Panda, only to have Ohm snatch it right out of his hands before it ended in Moo’s lap. As the third person to steal it, it was officially his gift, and with an evil grin on his face he stood up.

“Sorry, Mini,” he said.

“No you’re not, you fucker,” Mini huffed. The guys let out an “oooooooh” that rose in pitch as he turned to Wildcat, rolled his eyes, and closed the distance between them. He noticed Moo take out his phone and he flipped off the camera as it snapped, Smitty holding the mistletoe over his and Wildcat’s heads with a wide grin.

When the kiss was done (it was getting longer each year, wasn’t it?) Wildcat cracked a joke about how he was gonna have to make Mini his side bitch. What bothered Mini was that he genuinely considered it for a second before looking at Wildcat and Smitty, laughing at each other and mock-arguing to the delight of everyone watching.

His crush on Smitty had never faded, but now he liked Wildcat too.

 _Fuck me_.

 

Year four of Christmas parties. Well, more like Christmas dinners- everyone seemed to have other plans, or was sick, or  _something_ , and Mini found himself traveling from house to house, bringing half of an overlarge dinner and trading a few presents each time until he’d landed here, at Smitty’s and Wildcat’s place for a nice quiet dinner between the three of them. The Canadian boy opened the door with a loud yell, tackling Mini in a bear hug. Mini laughed his own greeting, and Wildcat said something unintelligible from the kitchen.

“Guess what, bitch,” Smitty grinned up at Mini, not loosening his grip.

“What?” Mini was instantly suspicious.

“My turn.” In a sudden movement, Smitty surged up and pressed his lips against Mini’s. The older boy moved back in shock, but Smitty followed him, keeping their faces together a bit longer than should have been necessary. As soon as they separated, Smitty pointed up, to where a single sprig of mistletoe dangled from the roof of the porch.

Mini shook his head. “Never have I hated a plant more in my life,” he said. He was joking (and damn if Smitty didn’t have nice lips too), but he missed the look of concern that crossed over Smitty’s face as he walked into the house, placing his gifts on the nearest convenient chair.

“C’mon dude, you know you love it,” Smitty said with a nervous chuckle, following Mini inside. Wildcat, wearing a massive apron, emerged from the kitchen, looking between Mini and Smitty with dark eyes.

“You right, you right. You’re both nice kissers, I’m just sick of being the dumb Christmas tradition.” Mini scowled.

“The fuck?” Wildcat said. “Dumb Christmas tradition, what do you mean?”

“Yeah, I mean the past few years I’ve always had to kiss you under the mistletoe, everyone thought it was the funniest shit and- wait.” Mini clasped his hands together. “It’s just the three of us here.”

“Yep.” Wildcat’s face was completely expressionless, but Smitty’s was hesitant and hopeful.

“Why the fuck did you kiss me if there was no one to laugh at it?” Mini was certain he’d been more confused at some point in his life, but he couldn’t remember when.

“I- I thought you knew, I thought it was obvious,” Smitty stammered, looking at Wildcat for reassurance. Mini frowned, and he continued. “I didn’t do it for the memes or anything. Dude, I even said it was my turn, did you not hear me?”

“What?”

“Fuck’s sake, Mini,” Wildcat interjected. “We thought we were overdoing it, that’s why we kept it to Christmas. We like you, we both like you, and now that we know we’re poly we wanna poly with you. You seem to like kissing us plenty, so…” He held his arms open, as if asking for a hug.

Mini plopped down in another chair. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“No fucking way.”

“Here,” sighed Wildcat, striding over and pulling Mini up out of his chair. He squeaked, suddenly feeling like he was back at Nanners’s house, surrounded by dozens of people while he wore the world’s worst sweater. “Look up. There’s no mistletoe.” Sure enough, the ceiling was barren.

And when Mini looked back down, Wildcat kissed him, long and deep and pure. He pulled away for breath, gasping, Smitty shoved in and pulled Mini down, hands balled up in his shirt and lips even better than the first time they’d connected, if that was possible.

“Yes,” Mini blurted as soon as Smitty pulled away, and Smitty let out a laugh of joy before pecking Wildcat on the cheek. “Fucking hell, yes I’ll be your boyfriend.” With that, Smitty started peppering his face with kisses, while Wildcat tugged him into a hug, Mini’s back to his chest, and buried his face in Mini’s hair. They only pulled apart when a timer went off, sending Wildcat flying to the kitchen with curses pouring from his mouth as he finished cooking their dinner.

It was a long evening before Mini left, a bright smile never leaving his face. As he walked out the door, he looked up to see the mistletoe, and tossed a wink at it.

“Don’t need you anymore, bitch.”

Without a doubt, this had been his best Christmas ever.


End file.
